Marshall's Racing Career
A made-for-television movie that tells the racing of Marshall in the Willy's Cup Racing Series from 1980 to 2005 and how he became an announcer for ESPN in 2007. Aired on RSN in 2017 and distributed by Leland Television. Transcript The First Narration Marshall (off-screen): My name is Markus Michael Munroe, but most people including my friends, family and myself call me "Marshall", with two Ls. (it shows a flashback of when he was a baby puppy.) Marshall: When I was little, my parents have always told me stories of how they were the greatest firepups together back in their days. They were my heroes. Everything they said about them, I absorbed like a sponge. (It shows a flashback of a 1980s race.) Marshall: When I got older, I was gonna make them very proud of me, while doing my best by racing in the Willy's Cup! (it then fades to Marshall inside his fire truck) Marshall: My name is Markus Michael "Marshall" Munroe, and this is my story about me, my German Shepherd brother Chase, the family I helped build, love, hurt, but most importantly, forgiveness. Marshall in the 1980 Season (It cuts to the Atlantic Motor Speedway where Luna's family, Arty the Alien, and Marshall race in the Top 3.) Ryder: Luna doing very well right now! Arty Alien is behind him! Bluz: White flag! Final lap on ABC sponsored by Combustr Bank! (It cuts to Marshall in his fire truck, racing his truck fast. He talks to Arty.) Arty: Heya, Artist! How's it going? Marshall: Doing fine! (Marshall zooms by Arty) Ryder: It's a battle between Arty and Marshall! Who will be 2nd place! Bluz: Luna's family wins the race, but Arty beats Marshall for 2nd place by inches! Marshall (sad): I could've been second. Arty: It's ok. Third place isn't bad at all! Marshall (happier): Really? Okay, thanks for comforting me, Arty! Marshall's First Win: 1986 Season (It cuts to the ESPN broadcast of the 1986 Target 500, where Marshall leads the race) Ryder: Welcome back to the Target 500 on ESPN's AutoRacing '86! My good pup Marshall is leading the race! Bluz: And the white flag's out! Ryder: One lap to go on ESPN sponsored by Combustr: The Official Sponsor of the Target 500! Marshall (close up to his eyes): C'mon! You can do this, Marshall! Bluz: Here he comes! Going out of turn 4! Ryder: Target now has another first-time winner in the Cup at their speedway! Marshall wins this race! Marshall: WOO-HOO! TO VICTORY LANE! (barks in happiness) Bad Luck Starting to Happen: 1988 Season Marshall (narrating): Back luck started to happen after my 1988 flip at the Target 500, two years after my first win in that same race. (It cuts to Target Speedway, where Marshall flips massively.) Ryder: Oh no! Marshall is going side-over-side! End-over-end! And he goes into the guardrail! Marshall (narrating): Luckily, I did not miss a single race at all. But bad luck started to happen after this. 1988 was a pretty bad season for me because of this crash and because of the loss of Tom Landis and Don Chapcar in the Piston Cup. Next season would be way better though! Marshall Wins Championship: 1989 Season (it cuts to the Atlantic Motor Speedway again, where Marshall is racing in the 1989 Baby Shark Journals by Pinkfong 500.) Ryder: Such a good season for Marshall this year, 1989, as he is currently championship leader! Bluz: White flag! Ryder: One more time around sponsored and presented by Combustr: Final Laps by the Bank All Season Long! Bluz: He has never been afraid this season, unlike last season after his massive Target 500 flip and the losses of Tom Landis and Don Chapcar in the Piston Cup Racing Series! Ryder: And this time by he is the points leader and he will win the 1989 Willy's Cup Championship! Marshall wins the race! (Queen's We Are the Champions plays as Marshall's eyes become hearts with water) Marshall: 1989 WILLY'S CUP CHAMPION EVERYONE! I WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP GUYS! Marshall Pitty #1: Alright, good job buddy! (It then cuts to Marshall in victory lane holding the 1989 Willy's Cup championship trophy.) Marshall's Worst Season: 1993 Season Marshall (narrating): 1993 was my worst season after two major flips in the Revdona 500 and the Burger King Kids' Meals 200. It was such a bad season, having bad luck all season long, winning rarely, and not even winning the championship again! I hated this season with some big-time burning passion as well! (it cuts to the Charlotte Superspeedway, where the big one happens as Marshall tumbles his truck.) Ryder: BIG TIME TROUBLE FOR MARSHALL! GOING 20 FEET AIRBORNE AND ROLLING DOWN A LOT OF TIMES! And then he comes to a rest with the truck upside down. Marshall escapes the car! Hatty: A very crazy accident as the red flag is immediately out! Marshall (narrating): It was much worse than my 1988 Target 500 flip, but a worse accident would happen! (It then goes to the ESPN broadcast of the 1993 Burger King Kids' Meals 200) Ryder: Final lap on ESPN SpeedWorld presented by Combustr! Bluz: Not bad for GameBoy on the final lap, leading this race with some pretty good luck here! Ryder: Turn 2, the GameBoy still leads with some other racers behind him! (later on, they come to the start-finish line) Ryder: They're coming through the tri-oval! Checkers are in the air! GameBoy takes the win as Marshall spins out of control and goes high in the air! And then he goes flipping big-time! Very similar to his Revdona 500 crash back in February! Bluz: We've broadcasted that race on CBS and Hatty commentated it as a very crazy accident. Margin still under green despite being a major crash! Marshall (narrating): Luckily, I did not miss a single race after the two crashes. But the rest was bad luck. A New Generation: 2001 Season Marshall (narrating): 2001 was also a tragic season for the retirement of Luna's family after their infamous Revtona 500 final lap crash after making contact with Ruff-Ruff's rollypod. It was also tragic because of Dale Earnhardt's death in the 2001 Nightdona 500 Piston Cup race, but mostly tragic for the most infamous attack in the history of the world. Ever. The September 11 attacks in New York City. (It goes to the final lap of the 2001 Revdona 500) Ruff Ruffman: One lap to go at Revdona sponsored and presented by Combustr! Peg: It's gonna be a dream come true for the piggy in the triangle-shaped car! Marshall (narrating): I wasn't involved in the crash, but it was sure deadly. Poor family. Ruff Ruffman: OH NO! MASSIVE CRASH FOR LUNA'S FAMILY AND RUFF-RUFF! Caution flag waves! Peg: AND THE PIGLET WILL WIN THE REVDONA 500! Piggy (Peg + Cat): REEEEEEEHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It then shows the family being transported home by ambulance.) Marshall: I also remember when Dale Sr. died. It was a very tragic race, mainly for the death of Dale Sr. And I will always remember when the two World Trade Center towers had collapsed because of the two planes crashing on purpose. The ones who planned the attack did it and it's their fault on causing the most infamous disaster in the history of the world, the universe, and most importantly, the Milkyway Galaxy. Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever. Marshall's Last Win and Retirement: 2004-2005 Seasons (It cuts to Save N Large Speedway, where the final lap of the 2004 Save N Large 500 happens.) Ruff Ruffman: Final lap presented by Combustr as Marshall is leading the race! Peg: Coming out of turn 2, the puppy still leads! Marshall: My last victory was in the 2004 Save N Large 500. A year later, I announced my Willy's Cup racer retirement and announced that in 2007, I will be part of the NBC staff replacing Chase. Ruff Ruffman: And Marshall wins the Save N Large 500! Marshall: Chase announced his retirement as an announcer in 2005 as well, so that I can replace him. But since NBC didn't broadcast any race from 2007 to 2014, I acquired a job for the newly-relaunched ESPN broadcasts for the Willy's Cup until 2014. A year later, NBC came back. (It then fades to Marshall in his fire truck) Marshall: And that, my friends, is the whole story of my racing and announcing career. I will now work as a PAW Patroller. (he drives away in his fire truck as the words "The End" fade in.)